dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark DJ Productions 5th Anniversary Special
The Dark DJ Productions 5th Anniversary Special is a special episode made to celebrate the fifth anniversary of the premiere of The Dark Railway Series. Plot Ed and Sid are surprised to find themselves hosting the fifth anniversary special when Dave suddenly appears out of nowhere demanding to know why they are stealing his thunder. He proudly lists off his accomplishments, only for Ed and Sid to point out that, in spite of his claims, he never actually defeated Leanne. Brushing them off, Dave asserts that he is still more famous than either of them, only for Ed and Sid to point out that they are getting another series alongside the next series of The Dark Railway Series, and continue to claim that other engines, such as Gary, Barry and Dai, are even more famous. They then re-assert that he is not famous, and Dave starts to believe them. Dave leaves when Ed mocks him, but reappears when Ed and Sid begin announcing the return of The Dark Railway Series and their new show, "Ed and Sid". As Dave is about to make his announcement, 257 Squadron pops up and steals his thunder, with Dave running after him. Ed and Sid end the show, which cuts out halfway though Ed's scentence. A humourous ending credit sequence follows. Characters * Dave * 257 Squadron * Ed * Sid * Braunton * Hannah (mentioned) * Sir Edgar Woolwinder (mentioned) * Leanne (mentioned) * Bob the Invisible Pink Sailor (mentioned) * Dai (mentioned) * Gary (mentioned) * Stan (mentioned) Locations * Templecombe * Doncaster (Mentioned) Trivia *The 5 Year Anniversary aired on the 17th May 2016, exactly 5 years after the very first episode of "The Dark Railway Series" aired on Youtube. However, the release date of the very first episode on the "Dark DJ Productions" main channel was actually on July 12th 2011, along with episodes 2, 3 and 4, as the pilot episode was previously uploaded to an older channel, which was closed after the rise of the new Youtube Channel. Therefore, the special acknowledges the original airing date, rather than the re-upload date. *Dave references the episodes "Submarine" and "Santa Claus" from the "Ed the Engine" series. *Dave also references the events of "Event Horizon", among other adventues. *Sid references the events of "The Betrayal", "Revenge of the Forgotten", "Time Waits for No One" and "Time Waits for No One, Part 2" when berating Dave for his encounters with Leanne. *Dave mentions that his friend Dai is "Having a reboot with a face", referring to the Angry Welshman Productions series "Over the Hills", which is currently being rebooted to give the locomotive characters faces. *Dave also mentions that his friend Gary "is in retirement", alluding to the fact that Rhys Davies (of Angry Welshman Productions) has officially retired the character. *All three characters call the series creator "Dark", his preferred nickname within the TDRS Universe. *Dave and Ed both mention "The Stovell Valley Railway Series" and the character "Stan", a homage to the series and a nod to long time friend Andy Stovold, creator of SVRS. *Braunton and his famous catchphrase, "Bullshit!", appear in the special. *All three characters mention "Barry!", a future character who will be appearing in TDRS eventually. Goofs *When Dave and 257 Squadron appear out of nowhere, the cloud patterns in the sky change. Links * DDJP 5 Year Anniversary Special on YouTube